


Bruised

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it awful?  Terrible?  Downright unacceptable?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

Dom nips into the loo to take a look at the day's damage, and as is custom Billy waits outside the door, hoping for the worst mostly because he wants their bruises to match so that their whinging will match. He does a more mature version of a pee dance and winces. He presses his cheek to the door.

"Is it awful? Terrible? Downright unacceptable?"

"It's beyond all that, it is. I think we've got a human rights violation on our hands, Bill."

Billy smirks and closes his eyes. He's knackered, ten minutes away from crawling into the nearest bed, and his car in the drive is looking less and less friendly.

"Give us a look, then," he sighs. The sooner Dom gets his ranting done, the sooner he can go to bed.

The bathroom door cracks a hair, just enough for Billy to peak. Dom's naked to the very bottom of his pelvis, stretched awkwardly toward the mirror and up on his toes. The lines his body present are tight and almost disjointed, very nice when taken on their own but sort of jumbled as a whole. The effect is rather pleasing to the eye. A faint line of hair joins the brush of more along his chest, slicking down his belly. The very top of his pubic hair is visible, framed by the sharp jut of hipbones on either side. His nipples are soft brown. By far the most eye-catching bit is the way his collarbone bleeds into the thick column of his throat, then up along the bands of tendon that flank either side. It's no wonder the girls at the pub fall all over him, Billy reflects, swallowing a twinge of jealousy.

"Don't be ridiculous." The light flickers, goes off, and Dom steps into the hall, backing Billy up suddenly. "I must cling tenaciously to the last thread of dignity that I possess."

"I think you lost it that last time at the pub."

"That doesn't count," Dom murmurs as they head back to the living room. "It was entirely Orlando's fault. How was I to know how old she was?"

Billy chuckles and collapses onto the sofa. "I'm wrecked. Mind if I...?"

"No, course not. No need to go driving all four of those streets over, now."

"Don't be cruel. I won't come round to yours if that's the sort of hospitality you're giving out."

Dom falls onto the couch, propping his ankles up on Billy's lap. "You get what you get, mate."

Billy smiles and watches Dom for a moment. "I bet my bruise is bigger than yours."

Dom scoffs. "Not bloody likely."

"It's true. Liam doesn't care for me, you see, so he switches the saddle around before I come on set and makes sure yours is extra springy and mine's like stone."

"You're delusional, man," Dom says. "And if there's any truth to that, it's because that boy's bent and he's got his eyes on more than my saddle, if you catch my drift."

Billy feels blood pool in his face. He shifts. "That so?"

"Ah, I'm just taking the piss," Dom replies, clearly tired. Normally he'd take this farther, until Billy laughs so hard that he sees spots, but it's been a long day. "I ought to sleep." They've got a whole week of these days ahead.

"I know where the pillows are hid, no worries," Billy murmurs, turning farther into the cushions.

"You use my secret pillows, I know it, it's no surprise," Dom shoots back sleepily, shuffling until his jogging pants are falling down and he's bumped into two separate pieces of furniture. Billy smiles.

He falls asleep moments after Dom leaves the room. No lingering thoughts catch up and spin his dreams, but he does wake up around three in the morning with a dry mouth and a sense of disorientation. It never usually happens when he stays over Dom's, but perhaps the exhaustion of an accelerated shooting schedule has finally managed to fuck up his sleep. He gets a drink in the kitchen and then thinks that a particular blanket and pillow set will help, so he wanders down and slips into Dom's bedroom to filch them. The last thing he expects is to find Dom awake.

"Fuck. Something wrong?" Dom asks groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Had a bit of trouble sleeping. Thought I'd look for that soft thing you've got--"

"Pillow-napper," Dom sighs, falling onto his back. "It's somewhere in the closet, but that's as far as my directions will take you."

Billy rummages, and comes up with the set in his arms. Dom watches him. "Your back's thrown out, maybe. Bed ought to do you some good. That couch is alright, but as far as your back goes it's rubbish." There is a pause, and then he adds, "Room enough for us both."

"If you don't mind sharing, I suppose," Billy says. His face heats up again. He slips onto the bed and then under the covers, rolling onto his back. "Think that might be a sight better, actually."

They do a fair bit of flopping and shifting. Billy decides finally to turn onto his stomach, and his hand brushes Dom's and below. Dom flinches.

"Sorry, there," Billy murmurs sarcastically, "forgot the injury."

"Not really the issue," Dom admits with a sharp grin. "Sorry. You interrupted."

"Oh, shit," Billy replies, laughing. "I'll go to the loo if you want to take care of it."

The bed creaks, and a single beat of silence betrays the attempted humor so thoroughly that Billy ponders just slipping off to the living room again. "Want to feel the bruised bit? It's absolutely bigger than yours."

Billy's breath stops just below his Adam's apple, and before he can even question the logic his hand is below the covers and nearly scalded by the heat coming off Dom's legs. Saying something would be absolutely out of the question, so he continues to hold his breath as Dom's fingers bring his to the crook of Dom's thigh and presses them inward. Billy's pulse trips once, twice, and he flexes his knuckles a bit, growing warm all over. Dom is unquestionably hard. His stomach is tight and not moving much, and the only noise in the room is the strange back and forth rhythm of their uneven breathing.

In the darkness, Billy shifts closer, and his hand slips. The warm weight of Dom's cloth-covered balls falls against his palm. Dom's throat offers up a hitch and an intake of breath, and Billy feels for the first time his own cock throb in response. 

"I reckon you're--"

"Fuck," Dom interrupts, hips twisting. A push sends Dom's cock against the heel of his palm. Billy's heart begins to pound.

"Dom," he replies, desperately, nervously, and with a panicked twist feels Dom's fingers seek purchase between his thighs. The motion is needy, as if Dom simply wants confirmation that this strangely evolving behavior isn't one-sided. "Oh, fuck, Dom."

"This alright--"

"I dunno--"

"Jesus fuck."

Suddenly there are hands everywhere; Billy's looking for hold on Dom somewhere safe and Dom's looking for somewhere on Billy to grab without scaring him, and it's a mess of elbows and forearms until they end up face to face on their sides, Dom's mouth hovering dangerously above Billy's. Kissing is somehow harder than grabbing for bits, and Billy finds himself more unsettled by the idea of kissing Dom than anything else two horny blokes might get up to together. And then he feels Dom's stubble-covered cheek nudge his, and something draws tight and snaps inside of him. He turns his other cheek and kisses Dom messily, earning surprised recoil and an agreeable groan.

He lets go as if burned, shocked at his own boldness, and feels the sticky, damp residue of Dom's saliva on his lips. He's prepared to disconnect again when Dom takes him by the wrist and draws his hand inside the waistband of Dom's pajama trousers. There are no pants underneath, of course, and he twitches and finds his fingers cupping Dom's balls.

"Touch me there," Dom breathes, kissing Billy's ear.

_Fuck_ , Billy thinks, rolling the pliant flesh between his fingers and palm and feeling the strange combination of confusion and familiarity.

"Not in pain, are we?" he asks, out of breath. The sound of his own voice is foreign to him.

"I'll live," Dom replies, thighs edging apart. "Give us a bit of a stroke behind, there." When Billy does so, Dom sighs and pushes against him. "Ah, God, yeah."

When they're settled in to the motion Dom pushes Billy onto his back and nudges with face and mouth against Billy's neck until Billy's laid flat out, squirming around the unpredictable rhythm of their combined motion. His hands grope along Dom's bare back, smoothing the hot skin down as if it were a creature with a mind of its own. The feel of Dom's weight sends a thrill through him that he has never felt before. Dom kicks the covers aside and slides down Billy's body, reaching for the waistband of his shorts when he gets there, and Billy just blinks into the darkness, feeling the moisture of sweat that's ringed his eyes.

"Want to," Dom breathes, fingers curling around cloth and tugging. His mouth falls to Billy's belly and hips as the trousers come away, then falls into the shadow of his pelvis when the trousers are around his thighs. Billy feels uncomfortably exposed for the seconds it takes Dom to have him in hand. The actual contact brings the least of Billy's physical shock; mostly it's the sight and reality of Dom down there on the bed, long, sure fingers closing around his cock and tugging him hard and straight that gets Billy squirming in place.

And then Dom licks the head of his cock, and he begins to lose his composure. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out at first, but then Dom's tongue flicks and slips lower, and he groans. He cups the back of Dom's head, back arching just a bit the next time the lick comes, and then the lick turns into a suckling kiss, and the kiss into a suck that involves cheek and teeth and tongue, and Billy's twitching into the sheets. He's never had a blowjob quite like this.

He watches in keen pleasure as Dom's head bobs softly in his lap, taking his cock again and again. Dom's face dips, disappearing lower, and then Billy feels the swipe of hot, damp tongue lift the skin of his ball sac. He sighs and spreads his legs and Dom settles in, drawing one ball and then the second into his mouth before letting them go and lapping pointedly at the skin just behind.

" _Fuck_ ," Billy hisses, twisting one hand in Dom's hair and inhaling through his teeth.

"Like it when you pull my hair," Dom mutters into Billy's hip, which is promptly marked with a bite. Billy's cock twitches in Dom's fist. 

"Keep on like that and I'm done," he gets out, roughly fingering Dom's jaw and cheek. "Shit."

Dom continues to kiss at Billy's belly as he jerks Billy hard and fast. All Billy can manage to do is stare and rock in and out of Dom's grasp, and just as he's about to come he warns Dom so, and twists one hand around Dom's ear and pulls. He plants his left cheek firmly against the pillow beneath his head and closes his eyes, feeling his toes curl up under the blankets. He lets out a single, low, frustrated sob, and spills over Dom's fingers. The orgasm ripples, keeping him moving into Dom for a long moment after.

"Oh, god," he sighs, feeling sticky and boneless and changed as Dom's tongue executes broad strokes along his softening cock.

After a moment, Dom gets to all fours and straddles Billy's body. Billy catches him by the waist and, watching him sleepily, says, "Come. I want to see."

Dom ducks his head against Billy's collarbone and exhales hotly, arching his back and bringing his cock closer to Billy's stomach. He takes himself in hand and begins a firm stroke, lightly rubbing the tip of his cock around and around Billy's navel. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Billy replies, squeezing first Dom's back and then his hip, experimentally. Feeling inspired, he takes a fistful of Dom's hair and gives it a bit of a tug. "Come on, then."

Billy stares down Dom's flexing back to the rise and fall of his buttocks as he thrust and rubs himself into Billy's stomach. There are several moments of harsh snuffling and pausing, and then his wrist begins to fly rapidly. When he comes he twitches in several places and pushes their bodies together, thrusting and shifting so hard that the bed hits the wall. He lifts up and rubs the head of his cock all along the mess that he's left on Billy's belly, upper arms and shoulders bunching in the dim light when he moves to sit up.

Finally, when the aftershocks have passed, he swipes them clean with a corner of sheet and collapses on top of Billy.

"My god, what the hell," Billy sighs, after a few moments of silence.

"Took the edge off, though, didn't it?" Dom replies.

Billy smirks.


End file.
